The present disclosure relates generally to the analysis of fluids used in the drilling of oil and gas wells and fluids from subterranean formations. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to devices for spectrometric analysis of hydrocarbons. Generally, robust chromophores in the ultraviolet and visible regions of the electromagnetic spectrum may be produced by Friedel-Crafts Reactions, hereinafter FCRs, with a wide variety of the chemical constituents in crude oil and crude oil fractions. These chromophores may serve as spectral markers to form unique spectrograms or spectral fingerprints for the chemical components in a hydrocarbon or petroleum substance. These unique spectrograms may permit determination of the source of the hydrocarbon or petroleum substances. Still further, this fingerprinting of the petroleum substance may be used for information related to the oil and gas exploration and production industry.
Previously, FCRs have been utilized in kits for detection of hydrocarbon contamination in environmental and geological formation samples. However, such kits have not been used as part of oil and gas exploration and drilling operations. For instance, in oil and gas drilling operations it is common for drilling mud to be pumped from a drilling platform through a drill string disposed in a borehole extending into a subterranean formation. Once circulated through the drill string, the drilling fluid or mud is typically recirculated to the drilling platform via an annulus formed between the inner surface of the borehole and the outer surface of the drill string. Often, fluids from the formation leach into the drilling mud from the borehole wall as the drilling mud is recirculated to the surface. FCR spectrometric analysis kits have been utilized to spectrometrically analyze drilling and formation fluids that are circulated during oil and gas drilling operations.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for systems and methods directed towards spectrometrically analyzing drilling and formation fluids as part of oil and gas exploration and drilling operations. Such systems and methods would be well received if they spectrophotometrically identify the presence of formation fluids leached into the drilling mud of an oil and gas drilling operation as drilling mud is circulated through a borehole extending into the formation. Such systems and methods would be particularly well received if they identify the type and amount of formation fluids entering the borehole through spectrophotometric analysis.